2 Hearts for me
by Kayteelovestwilight
Summary: Embry and Kara have dated for a while now and he is Head over heals. When Seth imprints, he won't give her up, who will she choose?


Authors note:** This is a rated M story for strong language and dark themes. There will be sections that may be uncomfortable for some readers. You have been warned!**

Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters you recognize, they all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**As Always, ENJOY! **

…

Chapter 1: The Bonfire

**Kara's POV**

There's a time in everyone's life when they find the one they are meant to be with. Someone who will love them with every ounce of their being. A love so strong it is unconditional and irrevocable. My name is Kara and every morning I wake up and wonder when that time will come for me. I look at my best friend and I envy her so much. Her boyfriend's name is Jared and he gives her so much devotion it's hard to comprehend. When he looks at her he has this light in his eyes that I have never seen any of my boyfriends give me before. Yes, I am jealous in case you didn't get that already.

Don't get me wrong, I love my boyfriend very much, and I know he loves me dearly. But I get this feeling that he will never love me the way Jared loves my best friend Kim. Embry is my boyfriend and we are always together. We've been dating for 3 months and things are starting to get serious. Yes, we've made out and he's a great kisser but I don't get the sparks the way I know I should. I say I'm in love. But I have my doubts. I feel like someone can make me feel so much happier than I am with Embry. But who knows maybe this is just the beginning and I just have to be patient and let our love flourish.

I have been thinking about this ever since Embry told me he wanted to take me to a bonfire with all his friends. I don't know why, I've never thought about it before. I'm so nervous. What if they don't like me? He must care about their opinions, they grew up together. I hope he doesn't break up with me… No I couldn't think like that. He loves me and I need to trust that. It was in two days and I was scared. But we were going to the movies now. I was wearing my hair down in its normal curly self. My hair only curls at the tips. It's blonde and reaches my shoulders. I'm wearing dark jeans and a red tank top that fits me perfectly. I gathered my stuff and walked outside to meet Embry. He was sitting in his car jamming out to music. I laughed as I got in the car; he was playing an imaginary guitar. He laughed too and then we left and went to the theatre.

I honestly can't say what film we saw. We sat at the very back and made out the whole time. We got a lot of disgusted glares, and staring kids. Didn't they know staring was rude? When the credits rolled I knew my lips were swollen. He drove me home and kissed me, again. I liked kissing him, but it got annoying some times. I went inside and ate dinner with the parents and I noticed how dad eyed my lips, oh great.

Luckily I didn't get a speech about abstinence so I skipped upstairs to take a shower. When I got out I dressed and then read a book until I fell asleep.

Before I knew it, it was time for the bonfire. I was so nervous about meeting his friends. I was wearing a tight purple shirt and dark jeans. I had black converse and a black head band. While Embry was driving there I suddenly felt all the nervousness disappear, I was excited.

We walked up the sandy shore, hand in hand, to where his friends were waiting. My heart was beating super fast, I was so anxious. He bent down and whispered "They'll love you." in my ear, making me shiver at his closeness. He then bent down to touch his lips to mine. They were soft and tender and I loved to taste them. He skimmed his tongue on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth so it could enter. We French kissed sweetly until one of his friends yelled over to us.

"Hey lovebirds! Stop sucking face and come over here!" They yelled. Everyone laughed except for me, I just blushed. We sauntered over to the group of freakishly tall guys who all looked very similar to Embry, they could be brothers. They each came up to me and introduced themselves, all except for one, he sat on a drift wood and looked down at his hot dog shyly.

"That's Seth." Embry said pointing to him "He's shy." He snorted and everyone chuckled. "Hey Seth, come meet my sexy lady!" Embry yelled at Seth, pulling me to his side by my waist and planting a kiss on my lips. I blushed and turned to shake Seth's large hand. I took it then looked up at him. He froze, staring at me with so much joy in his eyes.

"NO!" Embry yelled then shoved Seth away from me. "You can't have her! I don't care about that stupid magical shit! She's mine! Stay the hell away!"Embry yelled at him. Seth acted like he hadn't heard a thing. He was just staring at me, like a goofy love struck idiot. Embry continued to yell and Seth continued to stare. I felt so self conscious. Everyone was staring at me with blatant amazement.

So the bonfire didn't go as I planned. I wanted to meet everyone talk, laugh and have a great time. But, as always, luck wasn't on my side. Embry had to take me home early before he completely lost his temper. He avoided eye contact me the whole ride, and whenever I tried to talk to him he just acted like he didn't hear me. I sighed and got out without a goodbye when arrived at my house.

I had tears in my eyes as I opened the door. No one was home thank God. I missed it when he walked me to my door and we made out on my doorstep. And days like this I might even pull him inside and we'd go up to my room. I know what you're thinking but your wrong, we've never done _it. _I would always stop him if things got too far. But I could tell that from now on things were going to change.

I trudged to my room while silent tears ran down my face. What the hell was that about anyway? So I looked at a guy and he stared at me. Not an uncommon thing for me. I have always been referred to as pretty. Why is he so jealous now? Was it because it was one of his best friends? I bet that's why. He'll get over it.

With that thought I took a shower and went to bed. I dreamed of Seth. I don't know why but I did. I barely knew the guy; I didn't say one word to him! I couldn't explain, even to myself why I felt some sort of connection to him. All I did know was I wanted to see him again. So I guess I was kind of disappointed when Embry was at my door instead of Seth. What the hell is wrong with me? I said hi sheepishly and he sighed.

"I'm so sorry I was a dick last night." He said as he took my hand and kissed it. I smiled and tried to hide my surprise. I was surprised because my heart was wishing for another pair of lips… "It's fine." I lied. He smiled his breathtaking smile and we left to go to the beach.

Embry and I were lying on the sand watching the sunset. It was so beautiful; I was amazed I loved sights like these. For once it wasn't raining in this small town and I was thankful.

We were holding hands and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. He leaned into me and started kissing my passionately

His tongue slid along my lower lip and I welcomed it. Our tongues danced for a minute or two until he deepened it. He laid me down on my back and hovered over me. He had desire in his eyes and I know I did too. Slowly he slid his hand up my shirt and placed it on my breast. He teased me a little until I realized where we were. I pushed him away. Knowing we'd pick this up later I whispered "Not here, Embry."

A week passed and I couldn't explain to myself what was happening. I was getting sick of Embry. That's never happened before! Instead I was wishing to be with someone else…Someone whose name started with an 'S'. And rhymes with Beth…Snap out of it Kara! What's wrong with you! Ugh, I've been a little out of it lately, dreaming and thinking of Seth even though I know it's wrong I can't help it.

I was getting ready for another bonfire. I made Embry take me. He didn't want me to go but I did. I think he wanted to keep me away from Seth because he knew we had some type of connection. But I wanted to see him and get to know him better to see if he was as amazing as he was in my fantasies.

I chose to wear tight fitting pink top and torn jeans. I wore my hair straight and it laid gently on my shoulders. I carefully applied my makeup and did my best to look great. I hate to admit it but I did it all to impress Seth. Why was I so nervous?

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

I turned around and answered the door.

"Hey Beautiful" Embry said with a smile. I hugged him, grabbed my bag then we went to his truck. When we were both in he turned to me and he had a familiar fire and desire in his eyes. Lately he's been overly eager to make out with me. I always have to stop him because he tries to go all the way every time. It's really annoying. I mean yes I love him and I want to kiss him and everything but I don't get sparks anymore.

"Not now, Embry, maybe when you drop me off." I sighed. He sighed too then started the car and drove. He didn't talk at all; I could tell he was pissed at me. But that still couldn't get me down right now. I am so happy I get to see Seth!

We pulled up to the beach and I could see a group of overly sized men, all very sexy and attractive especially one of them, He's looking at me! My heart is beating so fast right now and I know Embry could hear it. He was glaring daggers at me! Well huh I can glare too you just wait Embry Call I can murder you with my death glare! Ya, I like to threaten in my head but that's just me and he deserves it! He's getting on my nerves.

We walked up and Embry snaked his hand around my waist possessively. I just sighed and did an internally happy dance when I saw Seth stand up and walk right up to me, ignoring Embry's trembling figure.

"I didn't get to introduce myself correctly last time," He said sweetly, quickly glancing at Embry, a small smile on his face. "I'm Seth." He said and stuck out his hand. As I was about to take his hand in mine, Embry stepped in front of me and growled menacingly at Seth. He seemed unaffected. Oooh, Manly; I like that. I just shoved past Embry with annoyed expression. It quickly disappeared as I looked up to Seth's beautiful eyes. I put my hand in his and smiled as the warmth enveloped me.

"Kara." I said. Is it possible for a hand to be rough and manly as well as being soft and comforting at the same time?

"That's a beautiful name." He said, while still holding my hand! A blush covered my cheeks and I looked at the sand.

"Thanks" I mumbled. I looked up at him, He was so beautiful. His pink lips looked so soft, not to thin or full, I wonder how it would feel to kiss them? I saw him look down at my lips and I wondered if he was thinking the same thing as me. I didn't want to ever let go of his hand, but did when Embry growled and walked away shaking.

"Excuse me." I sighed as I walked towards where Embry was pacing. I knew Seth was behind me and I smiled to myself.

"What the Hell is your problem?" I asked angrily.

He stopped and looked at me. "Are you serious? Are you that stupid? I guess dumb blonde is dead on with you!" He shrieked.

Seth growled at my side. "Don't talk to her like that" He spat through clenched teeth. I just looked Em incredulously.

"Shut up Seth!" Embry yelled "She's not your girlfriend you do not tell me whether I can yell at her or not!" he yelled

"But I do! You will _not_ talk to me like that. Seth can I have a ride home?" I asked turning to him with a sigh.

"Ya." He said, with one last glance at Embry he gestured for me to lead. The dickhead was still pacing and I honestly didn't care.

The ride to my house was silent other than when he apologized for Embry. "I would never talk to you like that." He said I looked at him and I can tell he was telling the truth.

"I know." I sighed. It's not like it was a bad thing, I was just so confused. He was giving me all these reasons to like him more. (Well he wasn't actually saying them, he was just doing them. And I added them to my 'List of wonderful things about Seth')

I hate to say it but I want to break up with Embry. I wish I could. But I can't, that's just not how I was raised. I _never_ break up with a guy. Don't ask me why, I just don't, unless they were like abusive or raped me or something. But I'd go ninja on them first.

We pulled up to my house and something came to my mind.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked. I never told him directions and he's never been here before…

"I…uh…well…Embry told me once." He lied shamelessly.

"I don't appreciate you lying to me and why would he do that anyway?" I scolded him.

"No really! It was an accident any way, he was like thinking about buying flowers or something, and have them like leave it on your porch or something, if it was me I would have personally delivered them, but ya…" he rambled.

"Do you babble when you are nervous or are you naturally like this?" I teased.

His cheeks turned a dark shade of red, "Well I'm a little nervous." He admitted sheepishly

"Why are you nervous?" I whispered. Was it because it was dark outside and there was romantic music playing quietly, and we were in here, alone. I don't know about him, but I felt the electricity.

"You," He said looking at me. Man, he was so close to me! If we would both lean in just a little…

Oh crap, He's leaning! What do I do? Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap! Uh, Do I want to kiss him? _YES! _ But I'm dating Embry… Oh who cares!

I leaned in closer and our lips met. It was gentle and sweet, Mmhmm he tasted good! Oh God! This boy can kiss! A hell of a lot better than Embry… Warmth spread through me and I was on cloud nine! Fireworks exploded as his hands traveled down to my hips, pulling me closer to him. My skin tingled as I felt his hands on my bare skin where my shirt had ridden up a little. His tongue swiped my bottom lip I welcomed it, his tongue went into my mouth and it was great! He pulled away so we could breathe but I could tell by his expression he wasn't done yet. I didn't mind.

He pulled me onto his lap and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. One of his hands around my waist and the other was tangled in my hair. We kissed until I felt like I could fly. Unfortunately, to my utter embarrassment it ended when my father came out of the house…

"KARA ANNE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" he shrieked his face turning purple. Ok, so my father was just getting used to the _idea_ of me having a boyfriend but he's still a little iffy on the touching. Embry wasn't allowed to even shake my hand good night when he came over for dinner.

I quickly untangled myself from Seth reluctantly and jumped out of the car. "Nothing, daddy." I said in my innocent voice. Seth was just sitting there unsure of what to do. If he left my father would hate him forever, if he stayed he might get killed. That's when he noticed him.

"_You. _Get your ass over here." He sneered. I gave him an apologetic smile then turned back to my Marine dad. "What the hell do you think gives you the right to put your grubby hands on my daughter." He said when Seth got out of the car and stood by me, but not to close.

"Nothing, sir." He said, I could tell he was afraid my dad was gonna castrate him.

"THEN DON'T DO IT!"

"I'm sorry."

"That doesn't sound like a pledge not to touch her."

Seth sighed. "I wouldn't like to lie to you, sir." Wow he's brave.

"Are you asking me to punch you?" My dad said looking up at him with anger in his eyes. My dad could hit hard, I feel bad for him.

"No, I just...um, well you shouldn't punch me because you might break your hand." He said quietly. I scoffed at that, that's not possible is it?

"Well, smart ass, let's test it." My dad said grinning evilly; he probably just wanted to hit him. I stayed quiet; I knew that if I made a sound my dad would go off on me as well. I watched in horror as he lifted his arm despite Seth's warnings. As it connected it made a very _loud _crack. Followed by a lot of yelling.


End file.
